LaLa's Tale abridged Mio Mio
by Izusu Love
Summary: LaLa is a doll built for the city of Matern to help the people forget there troubles for a short time. When the city falls to ruins what happens to her?


Lala's Tale

A spinoff by Izusu Love

There was once a city called Matern, it was known as the land forsaken by god. The Matern citizens, who lived in despair and suffering, created a doll to forget those things for a brief time, a doll that would sing and dance. This doll was powered by a substance called innocence. The city had found it when digging one day. The city had been moved underground because the land was to hot and dry.

This doll had no name and was treated poorly from time to time. the innocence had made her nothing less than human, but the people of the city had treated her like a stage prop. She was to be put in a storage closet until it was time for her to sing. She had a lovely voice and most men fell in love with her but she was not to be touched. The men had left her alone because they had realized all she was, was wood. She was very beautiful as well.

The citizens referred to her as Mio Mio, or lovely lovely. Every week a woman would come in and make sure she still had the same beauty as she always did.

The civilization soon was coming to an end. Mio Mio soon seemed forgotten and every time she had attempted to exit the closet, all she saw was fighting and sometimes people would attempt to attack her. She soon had to leave the closet because she had become very upset. She had to fight and kill. Soon there was nobody left but her. The battles had left her in poor condition.

She had nobody left to sing to, nobody left to admire her. Still every day she went on the performance stage they had created for her and sang her beautiful song every show time. She never did return to the storage closet; she pondered the empty city in search of people. Although she was only a doll, she had human feeling and emotions. She had become very lonely and started to fantasize about the city that adored her.

People eventually did come to the abandon city. Mio Mio was excited to greet her new visitors. They were vampires who had come in search of a new home.

"Land forsaken by god 'eh" said one of them, "I guess we could crash here for the time being." Mio Mio approached slowly and cautiously. One female vampire spotted her and leapt at her. She had tried to bite her but gave a shriek in pain. "Ow, what the hell," said the vampire, "What the hell are you." Mio Mio ignored her and moved forward to the crowd. "Mr. Human…Would you like to hear a song." They gave her a funny look. She continued "Mr. Human… I am a doll. I'll sing a song, Mr. Human." One of them approached her and she started to repeat her sentence but he flicked her in the head. "Wood," he said, "leave her be." The proceeded into the city passing Mio Mio.

They made the city their home. Mio Mio receded back to the storage closet and came out to sing every performance time. At first they were drawn to her beautiful voice and came to hear her. Slowly though, they stopped coming. After three months the found it annoying and sent somebody to end her. She had to kill him. She had seen that they sent him to kill her and grew anger. She went on a rampage and killed the new residence of the city. She piled there body's in the catacombs of the city.

She continued her play time of pretending the city was alive and came to see her every performance time. she was getting tired of pretending though and slowly they started to fade. Several other visitors came to explore but they all tried to attack her. There was a legend created that there was a 'ghost of Matern'. Then one day a boy came to the town after he was abandon by his dad near by.

"Mr. Human… would you like to hear a song. Mr. Human I am a doll, I'll sin…" she started to say but then the boy exclaimed, "yes miss! Please sing me a song!" she sang him a song and life was happy for her. He made her look beautiful again and said one day, "I love you LaLa." "LaLa" said Mio Mio. "yes you don't mind if I call you that do you." She smiled at him and nodded. He would watch her proform and they would talk about life and would be happy together for years to come.


End file.
